YOU JUST DON’T GET IT
by Sweet Leaf
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Enjoy. Darkwing/Megavolt slash. It will get explicit. It has been too long since I posted...
1. Chapter 1 Don't I know you?

I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy.

WARNING : This story contains slash. If you don't like it then don't read it.

YOU JUST DON'T GET IT …

The city slept soundly never hearing the fight. It wasn't until the scream of the fire engines that the citizens even knew something had happened. By then the Fearsome Five had long since left the scene. It was Negaduck who set the blaze and left him there to die. Megavolt had messed up a simple task yet again and Negaduck could not control his rage and finally he went too far. He left his villainous follower beaten and unconscious on the cold floor of the warehouse that had been their meeting spot. Now the building was engulfed in flames and everyone believed the supervillian was indeed dead. But that was not the case…

***

Megavolt opened his eyes with a start. He felt panic and confusion set in and he took in his surroundings. Quite contrary to his last memories, he found himself in a normal bedroom in a normal house he did not recognize. He heard voices elsewhere in the house and slowly they grew louder and closer. He shut his eyes tight and lay still when the door opened. Gosalyn galloped into the room to retrieve a soccer ball while Honker waited in the doorway. Before they knew what happened, Megavolt had grabbed the young girl's arm and she let out a shrill scream. Megavolt quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"What's going on?! Where am I? What happened?!" Megavolt had barely gotten the questions out when he realized that he recognized the little girl. "Hey your that kid that follows Darkwing everywhere."

"Uh…! Help!" Honker yelled down the stairs for Gosalyns' dad. Almost immediately Drake's footsteps could be heard as he ran to the room. He arrived and quickly pushed Honker behind him for safety. He locked eyes with Megavolt and saw the confusion and anger in his enemy's eyes.

"Megavolt, let her go. We don't want to hurt you. You're here because we want to help you." Drake tried to stay calm and speak as though he were talking to a child.

"Help me? Why would I need you to help me?" Megavolts raspy voice sounded honestly surprised.

"Don't you remember what happened? You would have died. I…mmha…I mean…Darkwing saved you. You were badly beaten and lucky the flames hadn't gotten to you yet. Negaduck intended for you to die. That was almost a month ago." Drake took a couple of steps forward as he saw Megavolt's hand slide off of Gosalyn's mouth. She turned and was eye level to him because of his position in the bed. He looked almost shocked as he let go of her arm.

"I do remember that. Felt more like a nightmare." Megavolt shook his head. "He wasn't trying to kill me. He just got carried away. Now, where's my stuff? I gotta go."

Darkwing walked up to the bed and pushed Gosalyn back towards the door. "You aren't strong enough to go back out yet. And how do you know that Negaduck didn't mean for you to die? What if he comes after you again? You wouldn't be able to fight him right now."

Megavolt stared at Drake with a dumb-founded look on his face. "What are you, my mother? I can handle Negaduck just fine." Megavolt started to get up and a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen. He quickly returned to the bed and doubled over in pain. "Or maybe I should wait; a little vacation wouldn't kill me." He was obviously in pain as he spoke but his attempt at humor made Drake smile.

"I told you." Drake moved the pillow up in the bed as Megavolt lay back down. He then turned to the kids still standing in the doorway. "It's alright. Go on." He waved the kids out the door and turned his attention back to Megavolt. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

Megavolt stared at him for a moment. "Don't I know you?"

"Yes, you do." Drake smiled at the confusing look he got as a response. "We went to high school together." Drake walked over to the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room and retrieved a high school yearbook. "Here, let me show you." He returned to the side of the bed and held up the book opened to the page showing the pictures of both Drake Mallard and Elmo Sputterspark.

"Oh wow." Megavolt took the book and began flipping through the pages. Drake stood beside him and began to let his mind wander. It amazed him how forgetful Megavolt was and he wondered if his frazzled mind would somehow put together his memories and he would realize that Drake was really Darkwing. He already knew. He found out the truth at their class reunion but at this point, it really didn't matter to Drake if he knew or not.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lighthouse

Megavolt got better as time passed and he didn't talk much to the strange family that took him in. He asked Drake a question from time to time about the time they had spent in school together and Darkwing Duck was never brought up for some reason until…

***

"Did you go to the prom?" Megavolt asked as he looked up at Drake from the couch. Drake was coming down the stairs from Gosalyn's room. It was pretty late and the question caught him off gaurd. He was very tired and knew he wouldn't have any time to sleep before going out to patrol the city. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have at that moment.

"Um, yes, I did." Drake walked quickly into the kitchen and hoped the talking would end there. He didn't realize Megavolt followed him.

"What about the class reunion?" Megavolt appeared legitimately clueless.

"Yes. I went to that too." Drake moved towards the door but Megavolt stepped in his way. He wasn't very threatening without his battery but Drake knew he was still crazy and may do something stupid. Drake tensed up. He was afraid of what question would come next. He couldn't help but hold his breath.

"Oh do you remember when Darkwing Duck showed up and ruined everything for me?! I can't stand that guy! He isn't even a real superhero."

Darkwing's expression changed from nervous to irritated quickly and then his ego ran away with him. "What?! Darkwing Duck is the most heroically heroic hero ever to herald the streets of this city! He doesn't need superpowers to defeat his enemies!"

"Wow! You sound just like him!" Megavolt's eyes were big, surprised at the response.

Drake jumped up, still furious, and yelled, "I AM HIM!"

As soon as the words came out he regretted it. He was lucky enough that Megavolt couldn't remember the truth that he had already found out and now Drake had blabbed everything. He stood there looking worried once again as Megavolt's look of surprise grew even more.

"Darkwing?! You?" Now he looked as though the gears started turning in his head. "Hey! I remember now…"

"Yeah, you should. But you should also remember you'd be dead now if it wasn't for me!" Drake tried to sound as forceful as he could but the villain in front of him did not look impressed. They both felt threatened now and the conversation escalated quickly.

"Hey! I didn't ask for help, duck!"

"Well that's just too bad, huh, sparky?!"

"OOOOH! Don't call me Sparky! Why'd you help me anyway?!"

"Because I wanted to! Maybe I didn't think you deserved to die like that… You ungrateful …"

The argument was cut short by another loud voice. It was Gosalyn from the staircase. "Maybe you two should just give it a rest! Some people are trying to sleep!" Gosalyn headed back up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Drake and Megavolt just stood there still staring at the other angrily. Drake felt a little embarrassed now. It was such a stupid thing to argue about. He had done something good and should be proud and Megavolt should be thankful he had come along when he did.

"I guess you are well enough to get back to your life by now and I can get back to foiling all of your fiendish deeds. Let's go get your stuff." Drake walked over to the armchairs and sat down. Megavolt looked confused again. Drake looked impatient. "Hurry up. Let's go! I have a city to protect tonight." Megavolt didn't know what to say but walked over to the other armchair and sat down. He looked over at Drake and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Drake slammed his fist down on the statue of Basil's head and the chairs went into their spin.

When they stopped, Megavolt looked dizzily around Darkwing Tower and remembered being there before. He jumped up and followed Drake who showed him a box with all his clothes and battery. Drake climbed a ladder nearby and a few minutes later returned as the masked mallard, Darkwing Duck. Megavolt was still putting on his belt and battery. Darkwing walked past him and hopped on the Ratcatcher. He started the engine, put his helmet on, and looked over at Megavolt . Megavolt walked over and climbed into the sidecar. The engine roared and the tires screeched as the motorcycle took off up the ramp and out of the tower.

***

Darkwing slowed the Ratcatcher as they approached the lighthouse, or rather where the lighthouse should have been. Megavolt looked shocked as the motorcycle stopped. He stood up and looked around. His eyes were huge and his mouth hung open.

Darkwing broke the silence. "What happened?" Even as he said it he knew. The lighthouse had been destroyed and it was no doubt the work of Negaduck. Almost sarcastically he turned to Megavolt and said, "I thought you said he was trying to kill you. You said he just got carried away." He didn't expect Megavolt not to answer him. Megavolt looked at him, horrified. He had really believed that. He never thought Negaduck would really betray him like this.

After a moment, Megavolt sat back down in the sidecar and buried his face in his hands, "What am I gonna do now?"


	3. Chapter 3 Splatter Phoenix

It was a quiet night as the Ratcatcher raced through the streets. Megavolt hadn't said anything since they left lighthouse and that had been a couple of hours ago. Darkwing couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly an instrument on DW's motorcycle started making noise. Darkwing was glad to hear it. He wanted to do some good tonight and get his mind somewhere else. Megavolt just looked so depressed.

Darkwing turned a corner and sped up as they approached a museum with a van parked out front. He pulled up next to it and stopped. "This shouldn't take long." He told Megavolt as he jumped off his bike and ran past the van.

Megavolt watched him until he disappeared behind the building. He didn't hear anything for a while and after getting bored, he climbed out of the sidecar and walked over to the van. He peered into the back window and saw a bunch of paintings. That was about the time he heard glass shattering from behind him.

Darkwing had been knocked out a first story window and was now lying on the sidewalk. Megavolt took a few steps forward so he could see better in the darkness. The streetlamps didn't shine too far down the alleyway next to the museum. Megavolt stopped when he saw something else fly out the window; it looked like a cat with a propeller on its head. Then out of the window came these two little pumpkins that were barking like dogs. One ran at Darkwing and the other took off towards Megavolt.

Megavolt was startled at the sight and quickly turned to run. Forgetting how close he was to the Ratcatcher, he ran right into the motorcycle. He clambered up on to the seat, grabbed his electrogun and started shooting. The sparks that zapped from the gun were extremely weak since it had been so long since he recharged his battery. The little pumpkin dog showed no signs of slowing and just as it leapt into the air to attack, Megavolt heard Darkwings voice from behind it.

"Eat turpentine, you misguided miscreants of art!" The boom of the gas gun echoed as some kind of cartridge blasted out of it. The little pumpkin dog melted in midair and before Megavolt could breathe a sigh of relief he felt electricity shoot painfully through his body. It was a short burst after being hit with some of Darkwing's turpentine but Megavolt could feel that what was left of his power had been zapped from him.

"What's the big idea?!" he yelled as Darkwing skidded to a stop in front of him. Before Darkwing could answer, they heard the door of the van slam shut. The van peeled away from the front of the museum and Darkwing dove into the sidecar since Megavolt still sat on the main seat.

"After her! Hurry up!" Darkwing yelled at a stunned Megavolt. He hadn't planned on being involved, particularly from this side of things. But even surprising to himself, Megavolt revved the engine and stomped on the gas pedal. The Ratcatcher raced after the van, catching up in no time.

"What now?!" Megavolt yelled over the roar of the engine and the wind.

"Just get me close enough to jump!" Darkwing yelled back.

"You're crazier than me!" Megavolt couldn't help but laugh at what he thought would surely turn out to be painful for Darkwing. Nevertheless he inched the Ratcatcher closer to the side of the van and before he knew what happened, Darkwing had leapt from the sidecar onto the top of the van. He let the wind slide him backwards until he reached the back edge of the roof. Megavolt watched as he half-jumped and half-fell off the back and grabbed the door handle as he went down. The door flew open and he flung himself inside. It just amazed Megavolt how everything always seemed to work out to in his favor.

Megavolt couldn't see what was going on inside the van but after a moment it started to swerve and Megavolt ended up on the sidewalk momentarily to dodge it. Then suddenly the van hung a sharp left and flipped on its side right in front of the Ratcatcher. Megavolt stomped on the brake and the motorcycle came to a stop only a few feet from the underside of the van.

From the passenger side window, out jumped Darkwing dragging Splatter Phoenix behind him. "The mighty masked mallard triumphs again!"Darkwing stood heroically with his cape blowing behind him. He looked down at Megavolt with a very proud smile on his face. Megavolt just stared up at them and though his face never gave it away, he was actually a little impressed.

Darkwing handcuffed Splatter and put her into the sidecar. He climbed up on the seat behind Megavolt and said "Alright, head to the police station." Megavolt did as he was told and without much thought but on the way he noticed Splatter looking at him with a look of disgust. When they arrived DW pulled her out and as he dragged her up the stairs, Megavolt saw her looking at him again. Just as they got to the double doors, Megavolt read her lips, _traitor._


	4. Chapter 4 Being Elmo Sputterspark

The sun was just beginning to rise when Darkwing and Megavolt were returning to the tower. Megavolt's depressed attitude had returned and now he couldn't get what Splatter Phoenix had said off his mind. Darkwing kept trying to think of something he could say but nothing was coming to mind. He disappeared briefly and returned as Drake Mallard. Megavolt finally slide off of the Ratcatcher and walked to where he had left his clothes from earlier. He changed quickly and followed Drake back to the armchairs.

"So I am going back to your house again?" Megavolt asked, looking worriedly at Drake.

"Well, have you got a better idea? It's just until we figure something else out." Drake didn't know what else to say and he wasn't too sure what they were going to figure out but it sounded good to say it that way. "Just don't forget from now on you are back to being Elmo Sputterspark. No one can find out you are staying with me." Megavolt….uh Elmo rather, nodded as he sat down. He watched Drake bang the statue's head and they were back in the house on Avian Way before he knew it.

Drake stood up, stretched and said with yawn, "and now I'm going to sleep." He then made his way up the stairs, stopping along the way to knock on Gosalyn's door. "Are you up and getting ready for school?" he called to her. All he got was some kind of mumbling as a response but that was good enough for him. Elmo listened for a minute before walking over to the couch. He sprawled out and closed his eyes and after what seemed like only a moment he could hear Gosalyn thumping down the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing back? I thought you went home." Gosalyn's voice startled Elmo and his eyes shot open. Gosalyn was standing over him looking down and seeming upside down from his view.

"Well, I did. I just had to come back." Elmo really didn't feel like talking about it. He was just as sleepy as Drake, and after all, he had been out all night too. He shut his eyes again.

Gosalyn looked accusingly at him but it didn't matter because he wasn't looking at her anyway. She turned and ran out the door to meet Honker on the way to school. Elmo was glad when he heard the door shut.

***

Elmo went in and out of sleep all day. He had several bad dreams and was also awakened by noises and voices in the house all day long. He heard Launchpad at one point. He was around the house a lot but never really spoke to Elmo.

Elmo opened his eyes. The house was empty and quiet now and the sun was starting to set. This is not what he wanted to see. He blinked hard wishing he could somehow be back in his lighthouse. This is all seemed like a bad dream to him.

He finally got up off the couch and climbed the stairs. He could hear Gosalyn in her room. She sounded very unhappy. The door suddenly opened and Drake appeared, startling Elmo. Drake looked as unhappy as Gosalyn had sounded. "She has a school project due tomorrow and she hasn't even started on it yet." Drake explained in an angry voice. He then turned and went down the stairs without waiting for any response. Elmo wasn't sure what to say anyway so he just went in the bathroom.

Later, Elmo found Drake and Gosalyn in the kitchen arguing again. They got quiet once he entered the room. Drake seemed relieved to have a break in the conversation with her. "So, are you coming back out with me tonight?" he asked looking over at Elmo.

"Uh, if you want me to, I guess." Elmo hadn't expected that question.

"Great! Then let's get outta here. And you…" he said turning back to Gosalyn , "have a busy night ahead of you. So you should probably get started." Gosalyn looked very annoyed.

"But dad!" she whined as Drake walked past her and out of the kitchen. Elmo turned and followed him into the living room where they each sat down in one of the big armchairs. Gosalyn followed them, still protesting. "But what if I need help."

"Launchpad will be right back and he can help you. Now go get started on your own."Drake replied sounding very fatherly. Before Gosalyn could protest further, Drake had slammed his fist down on the Basil statue and they were gone. Gosalyn stood there a moment longer, angrily tapping her foot, before stomping up to her room.

***

In the tower, it was just like the night before. Drake ascended the ladder and returned as Darkwing. Elmo was Megavolt once more and this time his battery was fully charged. Megavolt sighed with relief as he shot sparks from his finger tips. "That's more like it." He spoke as a grin formed on his face. He turned around to see Darkwing in front of a huge computer screen.

"Police scanner and alarm tracker. I know as soon as crimes happen." He explained as Megavolt walked up behind him. "Of course, I still patrol the streets every night. This doesn't catch everything. That's what I am here for." His voice began to radiate the pride that DW was so well known for. Megavolt stood back silently, just looking at all his gadgets and crime-fighting tools.

"We are in luck. It's a slow night. So we can work on a few things." Darkwing hopped out of the chair he had been sitting in and headed for the Ratcatcher. "Come on." He called to Megavolt over his shoulder. Megavolt looked confused again but followed anyway. He was very used to following orders barked at him from Negaduck and this didn't seem very much different so he just went with it. The engine revved loudly and before another moment they were out of the tower and racing down the cables of the bridge.


End file.
